The need for printing features with smaller and smaller dimensions (e.g., width) on substrates is never satisfied. The miniaturization of electronic devices, for example, requires the miniaturization of electronic circuits. Such miniaturized electronic circuits comprise electrically conductive features that, as a result of the miniaturization of the circuit, must have the smallest dimension (e.g., width) possible.
Conventional techniques for the fabrication of conductive features on a substrate include a number of different processes include: photolithography; vacuum deposition; chemical vapor deposition; oxidation; etching; masking; and dopant diffusion. Such processes have drawbacks. For example, etching and dopant diffusion are difficult to accurately control and can lead to loss in accuracy in the shape and performance of the desired feature. Further, photolithography can be costly. Other conventional processes employ additional steps or chemistries that modify a substrate, enhancing the ability of a substrate to de-wet a liquid in order to obtain narrower lines. This type of process, however, is generally global in effect (i.e., it can not be easily localized to a desired area on the substrate).
There is therefore a need for a process that not only avoids the drawbacks found in known processes for forming conductive features on a substrate, but that can also provide ultra-thin features in a controlled and reproducible manner.